


12 Days of Christmas Day 3 - Threesomes

by sassykenzie1



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Akira and Ann take a day to pamper Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569559
Kudos: 9





	12 Days of Christmas Day 3 - Threesomes

Ann and Akira knew Ryuji didn’t have the best life, and that school was tough for him, so they decided to take a day to pamper him. They took him to the arcade and then out for food. When they got back to LeBlanc Sojiro had already gone home for the night. 

They went to the bathhouse and soaked for a while. They went upstairs to Akira’s room and pushed Ryuji onto the futon. They stripped him and spent time massaging him from head to toe. He was almost asleep when Ann and Akira started stripping each other. Ryuji propped himself up on his elbows, watching in interest and Akira helped Ann out of her bra. 

They could see him starting to get hard, his dick rising up to hit him in the stomach. Akira dug around in his stuff and found some lube. Akira turned Ryuji so he was on his side and poured lube on his fingers. He ran his finger along the ring of muscle, while Ann sat in front of Ryuji and fingered herself. Ryuji stared at Ann, groaning once Akira finally pushed his finger in. Akira began to thrust his finger in and out until Ryuji was begging him to add more. He added a second finger and repeated, adding a scissoring motion. 

When Akira found Ryuji properly prepared and Ann confirmed she was prepared too, Akira laid down, settling Ryuji on his lap and Ann sat on Ryuji’s lap. Akira guided his dick inside of Ryuji, pushing the tip in. Ann guided Ryuji’s dick inside of her, not wasting any time and pushing the whole thing in. Akira took that as a hint and settled Ryuji completely on him. 

It took a little bit of time, but eventually, Ann and Ryuji were bouncing at the perfect time for them both to get pleasure. They were all moaning and Akira could hear the wet sounds coming from Ann and Ryuji’s lips. Akira never had much stamina, so he was barely warning them before he was cumming inside of Ryuji. Ryuji moaned loudly and began thrusting unevenly up into Ann for a few moments before he was cumming. Ann pulled Ryuji out of her and stepped off of him. Akira set Ryuji to the side and went downstairs to get some toilet paper. They got cleaned off and let Ryuji watch, as he came down, Akira fingers and licks Ann until she was squirting on Akira’s face. They all curled up on the futon together, Ryuji in the middle, as they cuddled and fell asleep.


End file.
